Eterna
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. She is a recolor of Everfore. Eterna is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Gilgaros. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai. Biology A yo-kai with pale-fair skin and large black eyes accented by red makeup to match the mauve diamond on her forehead. She wore her dark brown hair up in a traditional Japanese style based on the Oiran and adorned it with a single light purple bow and six gold pins. She wears a purple kimono accented by mauve, ivory, and tiny goldenrod flowers. A grass-green cloth tied around her chest with white marks on it. As long as she is holding her staff, Eterna is essentially an immortal being, however losing said staff will cause an almost instant transformation into her Grumples form. In the anime, she can turn anyone into babies. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Eterna can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Purple Coin or Special Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Eterna can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Purple, Five Star, or Special Coin. She can also be befriended in the Infinite Tunnel 20,000 yd. As of the Oni Evolution Update, she can also be freed from the Happy-Go-Lucky Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Eterna can be freed from the Japan Crank-a-kai with a Purple, 5 Star, 1 Star, or Special Coin. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Eterna can be freed from the Crank-a-kai once again with 3000 Y money, a Special Coin, or a 5 Star Coin. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series She first debuts in Episode 206, when she, in an older form that resembles a purple version of Grumples, comes to retrieve her staff which was taken by Whisper, who ended up turning into a baby when he retrieved it. Once she gets her staff back, she ended up turning into her younger self again. It's revealed that said staff is capable of making anyone young and rejuvenated, and that Eterna was using it to maintain her own youth. Then, a group of old man yokai known as "G6", which consists of Hungramps, Greesel, Papa Windbag, Illoo, Ol' Saint Trick, and Greengramps, suddenly appear before Eterna, desiring her staff so they could become young and handsome. The men then steal the staff from Eterna and each of them scramble to have it for themselves, before Eterna then steals it back. Suddenly, a bright glow is emitted from the staff, and its power ends up spilling out all over Springdale, turning various yokai into babies, including Eterna herself, with Nate miraculously being unaffected. It is then that Grumples herself arrives on the scene and steals away all the vitality of the baby-fied yokai, turning them back into their original selves. Grumples, having been revealed to be Eterna's older sister, then tells her that, after the events of Episode 69, she realized that she didn't need to be young to be beautiful, for you can still have a beautiful heart despite your outward appearance. With this lesson, Grumples tries to convince Eterna that she didn't need the staff to be beautiful, but this is revealed to be a lie crafted so Eterna could drop her staff and allow Grumples to take it for herself. After Grumples takes the staff and becomes Everfore, she ends up sealing away Eterna in a barrel while she admires her newfound youth in a mirror. Game Data Evolution Fusion Base Stats Attribute Tolerance Moveset Quotes *'Befriended:' "Wouldn't you like to have old Eterna watching out for you?" *'Loafing:' "I dunno..." *'Recieving Food (favorite):' "To die for!" *'Recieving Food (normal):' "Not much to say." *'Recieving Food (disliked):' "Never ever!" *'Being traded:' "Well aren't you a little sweet thing! I cannot WAIT to know you...forever." *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai:' "Take me with you, please! I will share with you the secret of eternal life." *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble):' "Please accompany me on life's journey. I have much wisdom to impart..." Etymology * "Eterna" may be based off the phrase "eternal youth" or "eternal beauty", and possibly the name Erna. * "Fujimi Gozen" translates as "mistress of immortality". Trivia In other languages de:Eternia Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rare Yo-kai